


You're going to that hospital

by Ramadiii



Category: Roadies (TV)
Genre: Because someone has to take care of him, Broken Bones, Drabble, F/M, Wes is an idiot, What did happen to his hand in the show?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Wes doesn't think he needs to get his hand checked, you disagree.
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Mason/Reader, Wesley "Wes" Mason/You
Kudos: 1





	You're going to that hospital

"Look, I told you it's fine." Wes says, waving his hand around like there aren't broken bones in there. "See? Fine!"   
"Well, I wouldn't say fine..." Angela, the sweet as honey medic you have on the tour, says softly but Wes just gives her that charming grin and she melts, just like every other woman.   
"Wes, man, it really doesn't look... You know, whole." Milo winces, looking over Donna's shoulder at the crooked fingers that definitely aren't 'whole'.   
"It's fine, I've got another hand. See?" He laughs, happily waving the uninjured hand in the air for all to see, acting higher than usual.   
"Wes, you need to go to the hospital. This isn't a joke." Kelley Ann stresses but she might as well not have said anything at all by how little it seems to matter.   
"Relax, Kell." He says, stressing the barely-a-nickname that he knows she hates trying to derail her.   
"Alright," You step up, clearly the only one willing to be the adult in the room. "Wesley, get your stuff, we're going to the hospital."   
"Look, I told you I'm not goin-"   
"Wesley." Your voice is freezing and by the color draining from Wes' face you can only imagine what you must look like. "Get your stuff cause we're going to the hospital."   
"Y-yes ma'am." 


End file.
